Dreamed Paradise
by Enovi Yk
Summary: Aome, una joven que en medio de un momento tormentozo de su vida decide darse un aire. Unas vacaciones en un hermoso paraiso iran cambiando su vida, pues aunque esta quiera dejar esos bellos momentos vividos en el pasado, estos no la querran dejar a ella.
1. Chapter 1

Dreamed Paradise

Era la ultima noche de ese paradisiaco fin de semana. Era extraño despedirse del sol, la brisa, el agua tibia y espumosa, las largas noches inmensamente estrelladas, los buenos momento a su lado. Los buenos momentos a su lado... se decían ambos.

Se habían hecho inseparables esos días, pero a fin de cuentas uno no tenia que ver en nada con la realidad del otro. Era ficción, una ilusión, un sueño y como cuando uno despierta en la mañana sin una despedida de aquel mundo fantástico del subconsciente, mas sale de este de una forma tan abrupta, así tendría que ser esa partida, sin un hasta luego, sin una caricia, sin una mirada atrás, ambos partieron a donde pertenecen sin saber que pasaría con el otro. Así seria mejor, pensaba ella.

1

-Aome, que morena estas, si que te bronceaste. ¿Cómo te fue? Quiero detalles.

Era un lunes por la mañana y Aome se dirigía a la escuela cuando su amiga y compañera de clases se le unía en el camino.

-Hola Sango- Aome saluda sonriente.

-Solo te fuiste un fin de semana y me pareció una eternidad- Dice Sango a lo que Aome tubo que contestar con una sonrisa algo vacía. Sango lo nota –No te ves muy contenta. ¿Aun no estas recuperada?.

La pregunta cae como balde de agua fría a la chica, lo que la hace recuperar esa energía vital que la identificaba, o por lo menos así era hasta unas tres semanas, aproximadamente, atrás. Le regala otra sonrisa con mayor energía para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-O no, todo esta bien, ya estoy mucho mejor- Dice Aome y Sango parece conformarse con la respuesta- Mucho mejor –Dice esta mas para si.

Mientras caminan, Sango le cuanta a Aome los por menores que habían pasado en su ausencia, pues se había ausentado desde el jueves a la escuela. Pero Aome pronto empieza a perder el interés por la conversación y mientras su amiga seguía con el relato, ella se pierde en sus pensamientos.

De pronto siente la suave y mojada arena entre los dedos de los pies, su cara siente el rece de sus propios cabellos que al bailar con la brisa salada le golpean en el rostro, el cálido sol llenado de energía cada una de sus células…AOME…escucha en una grito…AOME…De nuevo. Voltea esperando ver los destellos blancos y ese rayo ámbar a la vez, pero en su lugar esta Sango sosteniendola del brazo con cara de susto, Aome estaba a punto de cruzarse la calle con el semáforo en verde para los autos.

-Aome, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Sango a su amiga viéndola entre extrañada y asustada.

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en...- Trata de inventarse cualquier excusa, pero su amiga le ahorra la mentira.

-Siempre te pones así cuando hablamos de el- Le dice Sango a esta al mismo tiempo que la jala de un brazo para que continuaran el camino, ya tenían el siga -Estabas soñando otra con una de esas fantasía, ¿eh?.

-¿Que?- Dice Aome sorprendida y apenada, al parecer Sango le estaba hablando de el mientras ella soñaba -No se trataba de eso, así que deja de verme así. Uf, no vuelvo a contarte nada- Dice Aome un poco sentida.

-Oh por favor, aun puedo ver ese brillo en tus ojos. Esa chiapa se posesiona de ellos cuando escuchas mencionar su nombre, aunque...- Esta se pausa y fija su mirada en los ojos cafés de la otra, lo que hace sonrojar a Aome -Aunque Ahora el brillo es mas, no se como decirlo, mas, mas... fuerte..., claro, es mas visible, te mueres de ganas por verlo otra vez, ¿No?.

-¡Sango!-Le dice Aome en forma de reproche -Shuuuuush, puedes hablar mas bajo.

-Lo siento- Se disculpa Sango.

Sango se disculpa con Aome por milésima vez, pues a pesar de que sabe que a Aome le gusta tratar el tema de Sesshomaru con discreción, no puede evitar emocionarse al hablar de los sentimientos que su amiga profesa hacia su compañero de clase. Sango creía que eran la pareja perfecta.

Y de un momento a otro Sango vuelve a retomar la conversión y poco a poco Aome fue perdiendo atención a lo que su amiga decía otra vez.

Sesshomaru ha pasado tan poco, pero a la vez tanto, desde la ultima vez, pensaba Aome. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer tan pronto.

Aome Higurashi, una chica de dies y ocho años, que de momento esta cursando el ultimo año de la preparatoria y a pesar de que es muy guapa y agradable, sus amistades se reducen a un pequeño grupo de personas, Sango y bueno, tal vez Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru sin lugar a duda era todo un ídolo en la escuela, el representante estudiantil de toda la preparatoria desde su primer año, adorado por ellas, admirado por ellos, odiado por algunos cuantos, pero al final inalcanzable. Bueno no para todos.

Aome y Sesshomaru habían sido vecinos de toda la vida o por lo menos desde que ella tenia memoria y siempre se había hablado bien. Nunca fue un chico muy extrovertido, pero una vez en la preparatoria el carácter y humor del muchacho cambiarán para darle a Sesshomaru un porte sereno y muy frió.

No hablaba mucho en clase y solo le dirigía la palabra a los demás para tratar algún asunto escolar, se la pasaba leyendo, estudiando y cuando no estaba el la biblioteca estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela practicando esgrima, su deporte favorito y el único que practicaba. Y de vez en cuando charlaba con Aome, quien era considerada como su mano derecha.

Si, ella era la única que podía penetrar un poco esa barrera que ponía Sesshomaru para con los demás. Ella le seguía como perrito obediente hasta donde el le dejara. Cuando no estaba con Sango estaba con el, tratando de hacer todo lo posible por ser perfecta, por estar a su altura, por ser aprobada por el chico. ¿Que si era desgastante? Por supuesto que lo era, pero a ella no le importaba, eso la hacia de cierta manera feliz.

Y a pesar de que el no mostraba mayor interés por ella, como ella hacia el, Aome se sentía un diosa, pues de todas las enamoradas de Sesshomaru, ella podía lucirse a su lado por la escuela platicando como si nada, cuando otras no podían ni siquiera verle a los ojos. Tenia mucha ventaja. Bueno, así era hasta que llego ella, llegando a la vida de Aome en el exacto momento en que estaba dejando de ser apacible.

Tres semanas y un par de días atrás...

En cada salón de clases había por lo menos de treinta a treinta y cinco estudiantes y puesto que algunas de las preparatorias mas cercanas estaban cerrando por alguna razón desconocida, el numero de alumnos iba en aumento y con ello el numero de problemas.

En los últimos meses Sesshomarua habia estado muy ocupado tratando de resolver todos estos conflictos estudiantiles, que por acá los del club de tal se habían disputado con el otro club de tal, que el maestro tal había reprobado a tantos tales, que los del salón tal habían dañado las instalaciones del laboratorio tal y Aome, que no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para estar con el, se la pasaba a su lado tratando de ayudarle a resolver los conflictos hasta que ella misma termino por tomar la mitad de la carga de trabajo que este tenia, para darle un descanso. Esto hizo que los directores del colegio notaran su presencia al mismo tiempo que notaba que hacia falta mas lideres estudiantiles y fue así como se decidió darle oportunidad a otros estudiantes de compartir la presidencia estudiantil junto son Sessh y fue así como Aome termino siendo la candidata favorita a la segunda presidencia. Aunque ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

Y después de una disputa entre algunos compañeros de la escuela por el puesto a lado de sesshomaru, incluyendo a varias fans de este y tras un corto periodo de elecciones, el día en que se nombraria al nuevo líder estudiantil había llegado. Por mucho que Aome no quisiese tomar partido en este lió, es tomada en cuanta como candidata y sometida a votación junto a los demás postulados.

Dos semanas atrás…

-¿Aome?.

-Si, Sesshomaru.

Iban camino a casa faltaba un día para el nombramiento y eso tenia a Aome muy nerviosa, no quería aceptar el puesto pues sabia que era una gran responsabilidad, aunque, como Sessh siempre le decía, era tonto temer a algo que llevaba haciendo a lado de Sessomaru desde hacia tiempo. Pero eso era algo que ella no deseaba.

-Mañana se nombrara al nuevo representante escolar, quiero que llegues temprano a la ceremonia.

Ambos sabían que ella era la favorita.

-Yo…yo no quiero tomar el puesto- Dice esta casi susurrando. Sabia que a el le molestaba esa actitud de ella.

-¿No?, Pues por mi puedes hacer lo que mas te plazca- Le dice el chico sorprendiendola –Ya me canse de decirte lo que te conviene, después de todo tal vez no te lo mereces- Termina este fríamente.

Aunque esta estaba acostumbrada a oírle hablar de esa forma tan seca, le deja fría.

Siguen su camino sin hacer mas comentarios, hasta que el, a unos pasos de sus hogares, se detiene de súbito. Ella se adelanta unos pasos antes de notar que Sesshomaru ya no camina a su lado. Se detiene y voltea a mirarlo.

-¿Que pasa?- Dice y al momento que voltea a mirar con extrañeza lo que el esta mirando atónito delante de ella.

Era una hermosa muchacha. Quince años, tal vez menos. Pelo negro un poco mas largo que ella, cuerpo en pleno desarrollo, aun parecia el de una niña, auqnue estaba casi a la estatura de la misma Aome y unos ojos cafés llenos de un brillo muy especial.

-Sesshomaru- Grita alegre la chica.

-¿Rin?- Dice este, mientras Rin se le acerca –Pero, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.

Aome queda en segundo plano, olvidada a un lado de el reencuentro. Sesshomaru, sin despedirse, se va con esta chica.

Los ve de lejos entrar a la casa de el. No sabia que habia pasado ni quien era la chica, pero sentia una punzada en el estomago y un extraño presentimiento le arremolinaba su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, gracias a las dos chicas que dejaron Reviews, les agradesco, espero que le siga gustando (Por sierto la pareja principal de mi historia aun no decido cual sera, aunque notaran mi inclinacion hacia la pareja favorita de la mayoria). Perdonen el largo de los capitulos y el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar, ando un poco corta de tiempo. Espero no tener muchos errores. Sigan dejando Reviews, para saber como voy, que igual si soy una basura pueden decirmelo y con MAYUSCULAS, jajaja._

**2**

Hace once años…

-Sesshomaru, respeta a tu madre.

El niño le mira con el ceño fruncido, no daba crédito a lo que su padre decía.

-¿Madre?, Esa bruja no es mi madre. Mama murió por su culpa y- Le mira con rencor haciendo vibrar el fuerte espíritu de su padre –Y por la tuya.

La escena era un desastre, dentro de la hermosa casona, a la afueras de la ciudad, de Los Aida se vivía una tormenta provocada por un pequeño de solo siete años. Un hombre adulto gritando a su primogénito, a su muy joven primogénito; el niño, lleno de resentimiento miraba a sus tutores como si fueran sus enemigos, una mirada bastante inusual para su edad; una mujer sentada a un costado de padre e hijo, que no paraba el llanto y un par de niños que desde un rincón un poco mas alejados, veían a su hermano (termino mal manejado por ellos, pues realmente es su medio hermano) mirando con desprecio a la única madre que habían conocido y a la que amaban sin condición… la mas pequeña no entiendan de que hablaba hermano mayor, pues ¿Uno acaso podria tener dos mades?

Pero en esta casa no era la primera vez que las paredes tronaban ante los regaños, azotes de objetos ó de puños llenos de furia; ó que se quebrantaba con las lágrimas y sollozos de sus ocupantes. Pero si seria la ultima.

La madre de Sesshomaru muere a los cinco años de darle a el a luz. El joven quedando a merced de un padre descuidado es llevado a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad con una mujer de quien oía decir a la servidumbre, era la amante de su padre, compartiendo la casa otros dos niños a quienes jamas había visto. Al poco tiempo su padre vuelve a contraer matrimonio con esa mujer y se ve obligado a llamarle madre a una desconocida y a llamar hermanos a esos dos, a quienes los otros adultos llamaban bastardos a las espaldas de su padre.

Eran niño y niña, ella tres años menor que el. Tenia la mala costumbre de seguirlo a todos lados, sin importar lo mucho que el la hiciera a un lado, despreciando ese tierno cariño que ella le ofrecía.

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso?- Dice el padre furioso.

-Tu no querías a mi madre y la cambiaste por esa señora- Repetía lo que había oído decir a unas sirvientas –Ella se entero y se dejo morir de la tristeza, sin importar que yo me quedara solo.

-No estas solo, yo podría … si tu quisieras…- La esposa de su padre trata de hacerle ver que ella no es su enemiga, quiere ayudarlo, ser una amiga, pero como era de esperarse de una niño resentido, el la niega, le da una patada y emprende la marcha a buen trote hacia la salida.

-No intentes ser amable, te detesto, a todos- Dice dirigiendo una rápida mirada a todos los presentes, aunque evitando a la mas pequeña, cruza la puerta de la habitación y sale disparado a la puerta principal de la casa.

Sigue corriendo, piensa el pequeño Sesshomaru, sigue corriendo, cualquier lugar es mejor que esto. No se había dado cuenta que alguien le venia siguiendo.

La lluvia comienza a caer en medio de la tarde calurosa. Estaba entre las calles de la pequeña ciudad, sin saber a donde seguir. Camina y camina hasta que al dar la vuelta en una esquina debajo de un árbol escucha ese llanto que ya había escuchado antes y que le había hecho sentir ganas de llorar como lo que era, un niño.

-Ese llanto…- Se dice un poco dudoso, se detiene mirar tratando de encontrar a la causante. Y de pronto la ve, ahí, sentada debajo de un árbol, perdida, asustada, tal vez hambrienta. Siendo el miembro mas pequeño y frágil de su casa debería de esperarse que fuese el mas cuidado, pero tiende a ser muy escurridiza con todos, menos a el –¡Rin!.

Al ver a su hermano ella corre a abrazarle. Se cuando la lleva a refugiarse de la lluvia a una banca cercana se da cuanta de que llevaba consigo unas galletas, las cuales, al estar resguardados de la lluvia, le ofrece a el. Pero el no las toma.

-¿Por que me seguiste?, Te enfermaras.

La niña le ofrece las galletas de nuevo, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Come Sessh- Le dice con su vocecita infantil. El por fin decida tomarlas. Las abre y así comen juntos.

-No cabe duda que aun eres un bebe.

Estaba perdidos, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo regresar a casa y aunque la lluvia cedió, la tarde se oscureció poco a poco y su ropa mojada empezaba a enfriarse, tenían que volver.

Ella se queda dormida después de un tiempo y para ese momento temblaba de frió.

Cuando por fin dieron con ellos, a pesar de que el la mantenía muy abrazada a el, la niña estaba hecha un hielo, respiraba con dificultad y se quejaba entre sueños. Había agarrado una pulmonía.

La bofetada que su padre le había propinado esa noche se la trago completita, es decir, no se quejo en lo absoluto, el sentía merecerse eso y mas. La niña se salvo de milagro, pero el no se salvo de la fuerte decisión de su padre. Iría de nuevo a vivir a la ciudad con sus abuelos maternos. Siguió en contacto con sus medios hermanos por algún tiempo, algunas vacaciones de verano las paso a lado de la pequeña Rin, quien siendole fiel y sin guardarle ningún resentimiento le seguía cada que podía. Pero en el verano en el que ella iba a cumplir los doce años…

-Sessh, entraras a la preparatoria en poco tiempo. ¿Entraras en la que esta cerca de aquí ó te seguirás en la ciudad?

-¿Tu deseas que yo regrese?

-Pues- Dice desviando su mirada soñadora hacia el horizonte- Me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, primero tres años, después tal vez también la preparatoria.

Sessh no dice nada, estaba preocupado, pero no quería cortar los sueños del único ser que le importaba.

-Continua- Le dice a la chica.

-Pues, es que, bueno yo quería.

-Yo ya tengo escuela segura en una preparatoria de la cuidad, es lo que deseo, no regresare a vivir aquí jamas-Dice con rencor y Rin le ve preocupada por la forma en la que este cambia su tono de voz. Este, para hacer que ella dejase de mirarlo así, agrega –Las preparatorias publicas de por aquí no son tan buenas- Dice y Rin queda satisfecha pues aunque respetaba la postura de su hermano, no le gustaba que el hiciera referencia con odio de su hogar o de sus padres –Así que de cualquier forma no te veré mucho, mis vacaciones serán un poco mas cortas y los trabajos mas pesados. Vete tranquila. Solo no olvides escribir.

Rin sabia que su hermano rara vez sonreía y cuando lo hacia era una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, burla o ironía, pero sabia leer sus sonrisas entre las palabras de el y entendía que en sus palabras estaba un deje de preocupación, pero al igual una sonrisa de orgullo. Ella ahora sabia que el estaba feliz por ella. Ese había sido su ultimo verano juntos... hasta esa tarde.

Primer día en el Paraíso…

Era viernes y la noche había caído en aquel lugar. Esa era su primera noche en la playa y decide que lo mas apropiado era salir a divertirse. Su hotel estaba cerca de una zona turística muy frecuentada, podía escuchar la ambientada música tropical desde su habitación.

Eran la ocho de la noche y estaba terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo de su tocador. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro a las rodillas, zapatillas bajas a juego y peinado alto, un poco de maquillaje acentuaba su cara y era todo, estaba lista. Se detiene a pensar un momento en lo que le había pasado aquella tarde en el aeropuerto.

Había llegado a las cinco de la tarde y mientras esperaba la maleta un escándalo sale de una sala de espera.

-Ha llegado- Gritaban –Es el.

Un pequeño grupo de fotógrafos y lo que parecían ser periodistas, se acercan a una persona que arribaba al lugar.

Del individuo lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era su gorra deportiva que sobre salia a las cabezas de los hombres que lo rodeaban. Pero conforme se va alejando, aun rodeado por aquel grupo, Aome alcanza a ver un destello blanco, cabellos blancos ondeando detrás de aquella persona.

Regresa sus pensamientos hacia el reflejo que tiene en frente. Decide que no podía ser posible que Sessh estuviera en aquel lugar. Era una locura, además de que por que la gente se molestaría en seguirlo para tomarle fotos, que tontería.

Se mira de pies a cabeza, todo bien, era hora de encaminarse.

Eran las once con treinta de la noche: después de haber caminado sin rumbo entre la multitud de gente, música y destellantes colores, la mayor atracción, para sus ojos, la llevo a la solitaria playa.

Se dice que la luna se ve mejor en campo abierto que en la ciudad. Quien lo había dicho debió referirse a la playa, pues en esos momentos, mientras estaba sentada ahí en la arena, se enamoraba mas del entre ambarino y rojizo resplandor de aquel enorme astro. Era hermoso, decía extasiada.

Por un segundo escuchar algo, ¿No estaba sola?. Era como el sonido de un animal rascando en la arena. Se levanta, cojee su bolso preparada para atacar y se acerca con sigilo hacia el sonido… Pero al llegar ve la silueta de una persona sentada bajo una sombrilla playera, seguro propiedad de algún hotel cercano, en la arena. Estaba jugando en la arena con las manos, aunque no veía lo que hacia, su mirada parecía estar fija en la luna. Aun no reparaba en ella.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando un viento proveniente del mar arranca la mal puesta sombrilla de la arena y el resplandor de la luna llena cada partícula del ser que estaba ahí sentado. A Aome le da un vuelco al corazón. Su cabello blanco revoloteando por la brisa que dejo aquel fuerte viento, sus ojos ambarinos entrecerrados que miraban a la recién llegada, el había notado ya su presencia.

-¿Sessh?- Deja salir en un susurro inaudible para el otro.

No era el, pero eso no la detuvo a perderse unos segundos en el dorado resplandor que desde el rostro de aquel desconocido le veía fijamente. Sus mejillas pálidas se enrojaron al momento.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3**

Primera madrugada en el paraíso…

La magia de la luna entraba por los ventanales del cuarto llenando de vida todo a su alrededor, desde el tocador, hasta el sofá y la cómoda y cada uno de los muebles estilo Luis XV de su habitación, todos bellisimos; hasta el televisor y los cuadros que por su cubierta de cristal reflejaban la plateada luz por todos los lados de la habitación iluminando también la ropa del suelo que se encontraba ahí, acomodada de forma aleatoria, mostrando su desenfrenada pasión; las arrugadas sabanas de su enorme cama, la sabanas estiradas encima del delgado y estilizado cuerpo de ella, su piel blanca a la luz del astro; su cara, su rostro tranquilo, apacible, dibujado en el lo que parecía el rastro de una sonrisa lejana. Y sin lugar a dudas esto ultimo era lo mas bello de la habitación. Era hermosa, sensual, carismática, llena de vida y también una perfecta desconocida, la que toda esa noche, y aun dormida, le hacia tener escalofríos. Y no podía dejar de mirarla.

Suspira.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Primer día después de las vacaciones…

Era temprano para el comienzo de las clases, había llegado junto con Sango y otra chica, compañera de salón que en el camino se les había unido. Sango después de hablarle de trivialidades durante todo el camino, al llegar al aula de clases se va a platicar con un grupito de chicas, dejando que Aome se encierre en sus pensamientos, como era de su costumbre.

Sango. Sango se había vuelto una buena amiga, ella a diferencia de la mayor parte de las chicas con las que convivia, no estaba enamorada de Sessh, razón por la cual muchas de ahí la detestaban; y era muy confiable, Sango era la salida de gas que le permitiría a Aome deshacerse de la presión, que de no dejar escapar por su confidente, seguramente explotaría.

Pero no le contaba todo o por lo menos lo pasado en las ultimas semanas… Bueno es que había pasado tanto que creía que había pasado una eternidad y le habían pasado cosas, cosas que no había vivido nunca y que creyó que preferiria tenerlas para ella misma.

Sesshomaru aun no había llegado. Estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Cuál seria su actitud hacia ella?, ¿No le hablaria, tal vez?, ¿O solo no le daría importancia y le hablaria como si nada hubiese pasado?. No tenia idea de cuanto había afectado la relación que ella tenia con Sessh, pero sentía una punzada en el estomago y eso era un mal presentimiento para ella.

Aunque no sabia que su presentimiento poco tenia que ver con lo sucedido con Sessh, pues estaba apunto de pasar algo que le seguiría cambiando su rutinaria vida, pero eso vendría después.

Seguía pensando, se estaba poniendo un poco mas alterada, su mente recapitulaba los hechos como una tortura…

Dos semanas antes del paraíso…

Sesshomru y Rin entran a casa de este, después de dejar a Aome atrás.

-Pasa- Le dice al abrirle la puerta para después dejarla entrar –Adentro me explicaras.

Una vez adentro la guia a la sala de estar, un lugar ya familiar para Rin.

-¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber?- Era solo una pregunta formal, pues Sessh sabia que su hermana siempre quería algo de comer.

-Lo que sea esta bien.

Sessh se retira un momento y regresa con un charola llena de pequeños bocadillos y un vaso con soda. Lo pone en la mesita de centro para que ella pueda tomarlos y se sienta de frente a ella.

-Ahora si- La mira seriamente –Habla.

-Estamos en problemas- Dice con la boca llena de comida. Su expresión no era la de una persona que estuviera realmente en problemas, pero ella era así, todo tomándoselo a la ligera.

-¿Cómo?.

-Perdón- Pasa la comida –Que estamos en problemas.

-Si te entendí, después de años de verte comer y hablar a la vez de esa forma tan grotesca, eh aprendido a descifrar tus gruñidos- Ella sonríe –Quiero que me digas el por que.

-Pues…-La chica se pone seria –Bueno, recuerdas a la familia Susuki, ¿No?. Nuestros viejos vecinos.

-Si, como olvidarlos- Dice Sessh, al mismo tiempo que se le viene a la mente un recuerdo de aquella persona, una silueta lejana, una suave voz diciendo…

-Sessh, Sessh, ¿Me estas haciendo caso?- Dice Rin indignada por la distracción de Sessh, aunque no se lo reprochaba del todo, pues se daba una idea de lo que estaba en la cabeza de este. Un poco de preocupación atraviesa la cabeza de Rin, pero así como llega se va.

-Perdona, continua.

-Bueno. Paso hace un par de meses. Yashi empezó una, como decirlo... nueva relación muy típica de el, es decir conflictiva; oh si, no te había dicho, el fue a estudiar también al extranjero, desde hace un año. Le ha ido muy bien con todo eso del tenis allá, y no fue si no hasta que empezó ha hacerse famoso, cuando apareció Susuki-chan- Esto ultimo lo dijo con inseguridad, no sabia que actitud tomaría su hermano al oír nombrarla a ella y mas al oír aquella noticia –Ella y Yashi, empezaron a frecuentarse, por eso del tenis, ya vez que a ella también se le da muy bien. Eso fue hace como unos seis meses. Y para no hacerte el cuanto largo, se hicieron, al poco tiempo, novios y bueno ya sabes que Yashi es muy acelerado, hace un mes le pidió su mano- hace una pausa –En matrimonio.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, se para y se dirige a la ventana mas cercana y se queda mirando los alrededores.

-No te detengas.

-Hermano- Dice con tono de preocupación la morena, levantandose de su lugar.

-Por favor, continua- Dice este, tajante.

-La formalizacion del compromiso jamas se realizo, ella huyo- Se queda callada un largo momento.

-¿Es todo?- Pregunta Sessh.

-Mas o menos.

-¿Y por que dices que estamos en problemas?

-Pues es que…

En esos momentos entra a la habitación Yaken, el anciano abuelo de Sesshomaru, ve a Rin con sorpresa, aunque…

-Mira que nos trae la suerte, esta desagradable sorpresa- Dice el abuelo viendo a la muchacha.

Rin se levanta inmediatamente, hace una pequeña reverencia y saluda de manera cordial.

-Ahorrate tus saludos niña a mi…-

-Callate ya Yaken- Sesshomaru no sentía mucho respeto por su abuelo, aunque este le respetara muchisimo, por ser el único heredero del apellido Furosawa y quien seguiría orgulloso con esta dinastía, la dinastía que creyó perder cuando su hija contrayera nupcias con Inutaisho Aida.

Vencido por el reproche de su nieto, se retira de la estancia, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Rin. La odiaba a ella y a toda su familia, como era de esperarse.

Una vez solos.

-Decías…- Dice Sesshomaru aun parado en la ventana dándole la espalda.

-¿No lo sabes verdad?, bueno no me sorprende, papá a estado peleando por desmentir aquello a lo que el llama calumnia.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunta este volteando a verla.

-Si, aun no lo sabes. No estarías tan tranquilo- Dice esta sin atender a la pregunta de su hermano.

-¿Qué demonios pasa Rin?- Dice este comenzando a alterarse.

-Te han descubierto, Sessh. Papá no puede ocultarte mas, por lo menos no por mucho tiempo. Fue una reportera, que ni siquiera es profesional, hasta donde tengo entendido. Sabe de ti y lo dio a conocer al mundo. La historia de la familia ha sido revelada y una foto tuya en el funeral de tu madre salio en la primera plana de muchos periódicos.

Sesshomaru estaba colérico, Rin no recordaba desde hacia cuando no le veía así de furioso. Pero el se mantiene al margen.

-¿Cuando fue?-Pregunto conteniendo su ira.

-Hace unos tres días- Continua algo dudosa -De hecho el mismo día que…

-El mismo día que Kikyo dejo a Inuyasha. ¿No es así?- Termino Sessh. Tras de una larga pausa…-Mañana continuaremos esto, por hoy dejame solo.

Ella tomo su bolso y se marcho. Sabia que irse lo mas pronto posible por ese día, era lo mas sensato.

Aome ya había llegado a su casa. Encerrada en su habitación, recostada en su cama repasaba la escena pasada una y otra vez. ¿Quién era esa chica? Se preguntaba. Sesshomaru en cuanto la vio se olvido por completo de ella. Aunque ella entendía que el corazón del muchacho era algo frió y cerrado y seguramente no le guardaba mucho espacio en el para ella, la reacción de Seeshomaru le cae de golpe atrayéndole a la realidad: Para el gran Sesshomaru, ella, no era nada.

Pero aun así la esperanza no se iba por completo, al día siguiente tomaría su lugar ante toda la escuela, su trono a lado del rey (obvio en sentido figurado), seria la nueva dirigente, y así no se separarían otra vez, tenia que retomar su lugar y si esto no funcionaba…

-Tengo que decírselo- Se dice a si misma parando se de golpe de su cama –Se lo diré, le diré lo que siento. No me voy a rendir así de fácil, fue mio por tanto tiempo y ahora no sera la excepcion- Dice esta muy decidida.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

El problema de Aome antes del paraíso…

La mañana siguiente a la llegada de Rin seria el día de la seremonia y Aome casi no habia podido dormir. Faltaban aun un par de horas para el comienzo de las clases y aun mas para la seremonia, pero Aome ya estaba lista. De forma casi inconsiente se arregla el cabello y se pone un poco de colorete, lustra sus zapatos, arregla y perfuma su uniforme y sin mas que hacer por su ya bella imagen, toma sus cosas y se dirige a la escuela.

Era aun muy temprano para que alguien mas estuviese en el salon, de hecho habia muy pocos alumnos en toda la escuela, todos los que por alguna tarea o actividad tenian la responsabilidad de llegar a esas horas por ejemplo. Tambien se encontraban ahí los alumnos miembros del comité alfa (por asi decirlo, todos los suboordinados de Sessh), que se habian encargado de organizar todo lo convenido para las elecciones, y que ahora afinaban los ultimos detalles para la seremonia de esa tarde.

¿Y si al final no era ella la elegida?, eso pasaba por su cabeza, pero no lo creia, la verdad era que su contrincante mas popular era muy poco competitivo y dado que al alumnado no mostraba mucho interes para estas cosas, solo se dedicarian a votar por quien todos dijeran que era la mejor. Y todos decian que ella era la mejor.

-¿Pero realmente lo sere?- Se preguntaba asi misma.

Decidio que lo mejor era dejar eso de lado y preocuparse por lo que diria a la hora de la hora, cuando le nombraran vencedora, tenia que dar un discurso alentador, pero muy breve…

-Tiene que ser muy breve, a nadie aquí le interesa realmente lo que tenga que decir, mientras les solucione sus problemas- Se estaba diciendo a si misma, mientras sin que se de cuenta alguine entra al salon –Tal vez un solo "GRACIAS" este bien o…

Escucha a Sessh sentarse en su lugar a lado de ella. Voltea a mirarlo y ve que tenía un cara de pocos amigos.

-Buen dia, Aome.

-¿Sessh?, ¿Esta todo bien?- Pregunta esta sin recibir respuesta –Sabes, eh tomado una decision y tomare tu consejos- Dice esta tratando de no mostrarle su nerviosismo, aunque su voz sonaba un poco animada y hasta con un tono absurdo. El no le dice nada –si, de hecho estoy preparando lo que dire cuando me…

-No me interesa- dice este muy frio.

-¿Perdon?- dice al borde de las lágrimas. Solo esa frace y ese tono de voz bastaban para destruirla. El no le contesta, se limita a hacer como que ella no existe.

-¿Es por esa chica?- Pregunta esta de pronto. Algo en su interior la había despertado y le hizo sentir furia –Dime ¿Es por ella? Por que si es asi, yo, yo…-Esta, antes de terminar, se levanta y cierra el puño de su mano derecha, mostrando su enojo.

Sessh se para al igual que ella y toma la muñeca derecha de Aome con fuerza.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, ¡CALLATE!- Termina empujandola a un lado. Se encamina a la puerta del salon.

-¿No te importa?- Dice Aome llorando – ¿Y a ti que realmente te importa? Eh estado a tu lado desde que te conoci y apenas se donde vives y como te llamas, sin embargo no dejo que te pierdas ni un solo detalle de mi y aun asi estoy segura que solo recuerdas de mi lo mismo que yo se de ti. No quiero que me digas otra vez que no te importo, por que aunque ya lo se es insoportable que me lo digas, como si yo fuera cualquier otra. Pero te lo digo ahora por si no te habias percatado, ¡Soy Aome Higurashi, soy yo quien te ha seguido, quien te ha ayudado, te ha apoyado y nunca te ha dejado solo! ¿Y sabes por que? ¡Por que me gustas! Vete acostumbrndo a mí, por que no voy a dejar que ninguna niñita coqueta me quite…

Nada de lo que habia dicho lo hubiese querido decir, por lo menos no asi, era algo que ella habia imaginado decir en una cita o en una carta o de cualquier otra forma… pero no asi. Y lo que paso fue que le dieron su merecido.

No habia terminado de hablar cuando Sessh se acerca rapidamente a darle una bofetada.

-Rin no es ninguna niñita coqueta, es mucho mas que tu y que muchas de aquí- Dice apartandose hacia la salida –Que descepcion me das- Dice esto y sale del lugar dejando a Aome sola y pasmada.

Se seinta en un banca cercana y cubriendose con una mano la bofetada, llora en silencio.

-Que tonta…

El día paso sin ningún imprevisto, Sessh no regreso a clases ese día. Cuando había llegado la hora de la ceremonia, Aome le vio con Rin. Sentía tanta vergüenza que se alejo de ellos.

De camino al auditorio de la escuela se topo con unas chicas, una de ellas era su rival electoral más fuerte.

-Aome, estas muy pálida- Le dice una.

-Si, parece que estas apunto de vomitar-Le dice otra.

-Sera que estas nerviosa por el nombramiento de hoy- Le dice Kawasaki Setsuna, la otra candidata.

-Kawasaki, bonita sorpresa encontrarte aquí y no en los vestidores de los hombres- Le dice Aome con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te pases bonita- Le dice Setsuna amenazadora –No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo y yo que pensaba ser compasiva contigo y hacerte mi secretaria una vez que ganara la elecciones- Le dice riéndose de ella.

-Ja, si, claro que ganaras, el día que te vuelvas una monja.

-Ay Aome, eres tan inocente, aun no sabes como se maneja la política. Lastima. Tendremos que ver tu cara de derrota. Que tristeza- Dice Setsuna con ironía –Nos vemos perdedora.

Le dejan sin que Aome pudiese contestarles. No importaba, sus compañeros de escuela no podían ser tan tontos. ¿Qué podría hacer esa mujer por ello? Nada.

Encontró lugar a lado de Sango y ahí vio la ceremonia pasar. Había algunos eventos antes, los del comité alfa si que se habían lucido, algunos padres de familia y toda la escuela llenaban el auditorio y no esperando ver el nombramiento pues antes de este se presento un obra teatral, un recital y algunas cosas como esta más.

Al fin llego la hora de nombrar al ganador. Aome fue llamada y junto a ella a Setsuna, a otros candidatos menos populares (había algunos quienes que Aome ni siquiera conocía y no tenia idea de su candidatura), a todos los miembros del comité y al presidente, Sesshomaru.

-Como todos ya sabemos este innecesario gran evento es solo con el objetivo de nombrar a la persona que los representara junto conmigo ante el consejo directivo estudiantil, es decir ante las autoridades escolares -Dijo Sessh tomando la palabra en el pódium – Quiero decirles que independientemente de sus votos, también se tomo en cuenta la opinión de los miembros del comité directivo estudiantil, su historial académico, entre otras cosas. Yo, junto con el comité recatamos toda esta información e hicimos el conteo de los votos y yo personalmente elegí a la persona correcta…- Dice este para sorpresa de Aome –Ahora mismo les hago mención de que algunos de ustedes- dice dirigiéndose a los candidatos –han sido elegidos también como miembros de mayor rango en el comité alfa, si aun quieren seguir, son libres de tomar el puesto o solo retirarse. Así concordamos los resultados: Kioshi Sanague, Vicepresidente del comité alfa- Una ovación viene por parte del publico y este hace una reverencia, agradecido.

Uno a uno les va dando puestos importantes aunque de menor rango al vicepresidente, hasta que solo quedan Aome y Setsuna.

-Aome Higurashi- Dice Sessh su nombre y ella se estremece – Consejera estudiantil.

Una ovación no es recibida de inmediato. Ella era la favorita para ganar y todo la apuntaba como segunda al mando, pero ni si quiera se quedo con la vicepresidencia. Era lo que todos murmuraron en esos cinco segundos antes de que alguien reaccionara y aplaudiera.

Ella después del shock, hace una reverencia agradeciendo. No había mas que escuchar se levanta lo mas discreta posible y se retira. Al salir del lugar escucha la ovación para setsuna, ella era la ganadora.

-Consejera, ¿Esta era la gran responsabilidad que tenia que asumir, Sessh? Que tonta soy- dice caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, otra vez entre lagrimas.

-¡Aome!-Escucha el grito de Sango -¿Estas bien?- Pregunta esta al darle alcance.

-Si- dice esta secando sus lágrimas –No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Sango, sin poner atención a la negativa de Aome, la abraza muy fuerte.

-Ese era tu lugar, Sessh se pasó. Esa perra no lo merece ni por un poco.

-Gracias- Dice esta soltando el llanto en brazos de su amiga.

-Ya Aome, me duele ver que tu, una niña tan alegre este así, ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

-No Sango- Dice tranquilizándose a si misma –No, creo que solo necesito vacaciones…

Segundo día en el paraíso…

Aome estaba despertando, eran las once de la mañana y aunque el sol le daba directamente a la cara aun tenía ganas de seguir en la cama y dormir. Estaba somnolienta y por un momento se creyó aun soñando.

-¿Fue todo un sueño?- Estaba abriendo los ojos, poco a poco, vio la luz que la deslumbro un segundo, después empezó a enfocar todo, las sabanas, la almohada, el cuarto a su alrededor, todo era…

-No fue un sueño- Dice levantándose de golpe. Estaba es la habitación de el, oliendo aun su aroma, viendo sus prendas tiradas en el suelo, mientras que su memoria le trajo el recuerdo de aquella mirada ambarina.

Se miro a si misma, estaba aun desnuda y la vergüenza se apodero de ella. Rápidamente se tapo el cuerpo con la sabana y se dedico a inspeccionar el lugar con la vista y el oído. No vio movimiento alguno en toda la enorme habitación y no se oía nada más allá del propios sonido de su respirar.

Anoche que había pasado.

La noche anterior justo cuando ella vio claramente que no se trataba de Sesshomaru, se dispone a retirarse, pero al dar la marcha atrás se cae.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta el. Ella al oír su voz se estremece, era una hermosa voz, muy varonil, muy suave y fuerte a la vez. Era reconfortante.

-Si- dice esta enderezando su cuerpo en el suelo.

Un lugar te lleva a otro y una cosa a la otra. El le ayuda a levantarse bien del suelo, y cuando el primer contacto ya estuvo dado, lo demás, la magia de la noche lo hizo más fácil.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras sin sentido, el la invita a tomar algo a un bar cercano, una vez mas animados (alcoholizados) siguen su camino a el carnaval nocturno de la plaza que esta cerca de la playa. Estaban ebrios de magia, de felicidad, de amistad, amor, y sobre todo de alcohol.

Sudados y muy animados bailaban en medio de la multitud al ritmo de los tambores y de la música tropical, tomaban sus bebidas, pegaban sus cuerpos. El rodeo su cintura con sus brazos fuertes y ella solo se dejo llevar por el. Pegaron sus frentes mientras bailaba más sensual moviendo sus caderas, rozando uno el cuerpo del otro. Sentían el dulce respirar del otro en sus rostros…

El la tomo en sus por completo para si, regalándole el beso mas apasionado que ella hubiese podido imaginar. No sabia besar, en su vida solo había besado a tres hombres y una vez a cada uno. Pero en esos momentos no le impidió gozar de ese suave roce de labios.

No dejaron de besarse y reírse hasta que llegaron a la habitación de él, que fue cuando los susurros y suspiros remplazaron a las risas descontroladas…

Al recordarlo se sentía mas avergonzada, ¿Como en una noche había podido llegar a tanto? Y con un perfecto desconocido.

Se levanto y busco a su alrededor entre la ropa tirada en el suelo la suya, estaba lista para salir corriendo antes de que este regresara.

Cuando tomos su bolso de una mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta tiro un papel, lo recogió y vio que era una nota para ella.

_Quiero verte para comer. A las 5 en el lobby de este hotel. Te deje sola para no incomodarte, espero que es no te haya molestado._

_Besos, Inuyasha._


End file.
